i'll believe you
by Jeanie Riddle
Summary: draco & hermelien.niemand zat erop te wachten.ze weten dat het link word met dooddoener aanvallen, maar hermelien blijft kost wat kost by draco en hij beschermt haar. sorry ik heb de titel alweerveranderd ik word maar niet tevrede, het was eerst MAKE ME
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to j.k**

Jaar 4. Victor en Hermelien gaan samen naar het bal. Halverwege krijgen Ronald en Hermelien ruzie om Victor wat gebeurd er die avond?

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Ron en Harry rende snel de trap op. 'Ga weg! Jullie hebben alles verknald' Schreeuwde Hermelien Ronald en Harry kwaad na. Halverwege de trap keek Ronald nog schuldig terug naar Hermelien maar die had hen de rug al toegekeerd. En Ronald liep maar snel verder. Toen Ronald en Harry uit het zicht waren ging Hermelien snikkend op de trap zitten. En ze gooide haar hoge hakken uit. 'is ger iets?' vroeg Victor dit nét kwam aan lopen. 'Nee hoor ik denk dat ik gewoon even alleen moet zijn. sorry dat deze avond zo eindigd. ' Antwoordde Hermelien terwijl ze de tranen weg beet. Victor kuste haar hand. 'Ik gad een geweldige gavond.' Zei hij daarna met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. En liep weg.

'hij zou het toch niet begrijpen…'

Hermelien rende de gang op. Met haar hoge hakken in haar handen. Haar mascara droop van haar gezicht.

Hoe kon Ronald dat nou zeggen? Hij was toch haar beste vriend? Victor is de vijand niet! Ze rende naar buiten weg van de drukke muziek en pratende mensen. Bij de fontein bleef ze staan. Haar voeten deden zeer van de hakken. En waarvoor? De bedoeling was dat Ronald jaloers zou zijn niet dat hij haar zou haten! Al die moeite voor niets! Niemand gaf om haar! Ze wilde huilen en nooit meer stoppen. Zwarte vlekken drupten op haar lange roze jurk. Het was ijskoud buiten. Maar alles was beter dan binnen zitten. Ze voelde het kippen vel op haar arm en haar tranen voelde ook al waren ze dat niet, bevroren aan.

Ineens voelde ze een warme hand op haar schouder. 'Zou het Ronald zijn om te zeggen dat het hem speet?' even voelde Hermelien zich weer vrolijk. Maar toen ze omkeek. Keek ze niet in de bekende donker groene ogen van Ronald. Maar in de mooie helder grijze ogen van DRACO! 'Dit vrolijkt je zeker op hé? De modderbloed die zit te janken.' snauwde Hermelien en ze draaide haar blik naar de grond. Draco keek om zich heen. 'Tuurlijk niet.' Zei hij onverwacht. 'ik weet dat ik soms nou ja, meestal rond uit bot ben. Maar Mag ik ernaast komen zitten?' vroeg Draco beleefd. Hermelien knikte maar hield haar blik nog steeds strak naar de grond. 'Heb je het niet koud?' zei Draco terwijl hij naast haar ging zitten. Voor het eerst in haar leven hoorde Hermelien iets aardigs in Draco's stem. Op de een of andere manier klonk hij vertrouwd. 'Ik had geen zin om binnen te zitten.' Antwoordde ze. En ze keek naar Draco.

Hij keek haar aan. 'Dat vroeg ik niet, ik vroeg heb je het koud vraagteken.' Grapte hij met een zorgzame lach op zijn gezicht. Hermelien kreeg voor heel even een lach op haar gezicht. 'Een beetje.'zei ze zacht. 'Dan doen we daar wat aan.' Zei hij terwijl hij zijn zwarte jasje om haar heen sloeg. 'Waarom doe je nu ineens zo aardig?' vroeg Hermelien achterdochtig terwijl ze Draco diep in zijn ogen aankeek. ' Ik, uhm..' Draco liet een beetje een zenuwachtige grinnik. 'Ik bedoel het niet altijd zo…' Kwam uiteindelijk uit zijn mond 'Waarom zeg je het dan? En waarom zit je hier?' Draco ging niet in op de eerste vraag. ' ik kwam hierheen omdat,' hij was twee seconden stil. 'Om te zeggen dat het me spijt..'


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Hermelien zag dat hij het heel moeilijk vond om zijn excuses aan te bieden. Het was een prachtige nacht. Geen wolkje aan de met wel miljoenen sterren bezaaide hemel. En een mooie ronde maan. 'Hoe is het eigenlijk met je neus afgelopen vorig jaar?' lachte Hermelien met haar blik op de prachtige open sterren hemel. 'Ja, uhm.. die had ik verdiend..' zei Draco met zijn blik op de fontein. 'Dat vroeg ik niet. Ik vroeg hoe is het met je neus afgelopen vraagteken.' Grapte ze terwijl ze naar Draco keek. ' En die had ik ook kunnen verwachten.' Antwoordde Draco terwijl hij zijn blik naar Hermelien verplaatsten. 'Moet ik het spellen?' De twee lachte nu samen en Hermelien depressieve bui scheen over te zijn. 'Ik moet toegeven je hebt een goeie rechtse… hij was gekneusd en het leek of ik die zelfde klap 3 weken achter elkaar kreeg.' 'Bedankt voor het compliment.' 'graag gedaan.'

Hermelien keek weer sirieus. 'Waarom zei je al die dingen als je ze niet meende?' Draco probeerde de vraag te ontwijken. 'nou ja, ál die dingen. Ik was niet echt creatief. En, uhm' toen viel Hermelien in de reden. 'Creatief genoeg om de woorden redelijk hard aan te laten komen!' zei ze sacherijnig. 'Dat was nooit mijn bedoeling, ik wilde gewoon niet dat.' Even was hij weer stil. Deze keer alsof hij bang was voor wat hij wilde zeggen. 'Wat zou er gebeuren als je aardig of op z'n mins normaal tegen me deed? Nu lukt het je redelijk en ik zie nog geen doden.' Merkte Hermelien met een klein grapje op. 'Nog niet..' mompelde Draco. 'Hoe bedoel je?' Hermelien keek een beetje geschrokken van Draco's morbide reactie. Ze had zich nog nooit bij iemand zo gevoeld. Ze had mede leven maar dat gevoel was het niet. Ze had het dat warme gevoel vaker als ze bij Draco was maar dan schreeuwde ze meestal tegen elkaar dus had ze er nooit aan gedacht. Het leek op het gevoel dat ze bij Ronald had alleen dan sterker, warmer,krachtiger maar vooral vertrouwder...

'Ik had hier nooit moeten komen. Sorry. Ik meende wat ik zei.' Stamelde Draco zacht. 'Als ik nu verder praat lijkt het of ik andere de schuld geef van mijn ongelofelijk lompe fouten. En ik verontschuldig me alvast voor mijn verdere gedrag maar ik moet nu gaan sorry.' Draco stond op en liep weg. Maar voor hij zijn derde stap richting de ingang terug naar binnen kon zetten voelde hij haar slanke hand strak om zijn arm geklemd. Ze kon hem niet zomaar laten gaan. Niet nu. niet hier. Niet nu! ze moest het weten. 'Je kwam hier om meer dan alleen je te verontschuldigen.' Ze keek diep in zijn sprekende grijze ogen. Die haar vertelde over een diep geheim. Haar ene vraag zei zoveel meer. Maar alles wat ze wilde zeggen …

'Waarom deed je zo tegen me Draco.'

Het voelde of hij nu wel de waarheid moest antwoorden. Hij ondervond dat hij niet veel kon zeggen zonder te stotteren. Het leek of ze dwars door hem heen keek. In ie ene seconde dat zij hem zo diep aan keek en hij niet kon verbergen wat hij dacht... hij kon dit keer niet schelden of schreeuwen. Hij móést het zeggen! Met alle moed zei hij de woorden waarvan hij niet wist wat ze zou antwoorden. Waarvan hij dacht dat hij totaal verloren zou zijn als ze zijn lippen ooit verlieten. De woorden waarvan hij niet wist dat hij ze écht kende dat hij ze ooit écht zou kunnen zeggen laat staan menen. 'Ik hou van je Hermelien…'


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3.

'Ik hou van je Hermelien…' zei hij terwijl hij zijn gespannen boven arm spieren ontspande. Het was eruit. Nu haar reactie nog. Het ergste van allemaal. Hij keek Hermelien aan. Hermelien die normaal zo verlegen en stil was. Hij dacht aan drie opties.

1: ze lacht me kei hard uit en morgen moet ik tegen aan iedereen gaan vertellen dat ze labiel is. ( dit gebeurt waarschijnlijk.)

2: ze schrikt zichzelf helemaal de pleuris. Wil me nooit meer zien of spreken en in het ergst geval veranderd ze van school, naam en, en,en nou ja meer weet ik niet van haar dus meer hoeft ze dan ook niet te veranderen...

3: ze wilt eerst vrienden worden.

Hij dacht dat hij op alles was voorbereid. Zij schrok zich even dood. Maar voelde totaal geen aandrang om weg te gaan of hem voor gek te zetten. Even werd ze onzeker en voelde een vlaag verlegenheid op komen. Maar deze keer gaf ze er niet aan toe. Ze keek hem aan. Haar gedachten waren 'Is dit geen grap?' Maar zijn ogen zeiden van niet. Haar hersenen bevolen haar of nee sméékte haar om hem niet te vertrouwen. Maar ook daar luisterde ze niet naar. Ze dacht niet meer na. Ze luisterde alleen naar haar hart.

Toen voelde Draco ineens haar mond op zijn kersen rode lippen. Hij kuste de hare terug. Hij had nooit verwacht dat na al die tijd van een afstand kijken. Na al die tijd van verbergen en een masker dragen. Hij in een enkele avond met haar zou zoenen. Zij had nooit verwacht na al die tijd van niets weten ze in een keer zo veel meer begreep. En onwetendheid had nog nooit zo mooi geweest. Al die tijd was het Ronald niet, het was Draco! En voor beide was het duidelijk. Ook al leek het een droom. Geen van tweeën wilde wakker worden. Ze hielden van elkaar voor nu dan. Voor deze droom die werkelijk het was.'Dat was precies het antwoord op mijn vraag.' Zei Hermelien. Draco lachte alleen.

Zijn jasje viel van haar schouders. Maar ze had het niet koud. De twee stopte met zoenen. En even waren ze stil. Draco pakte zijn jasje op. ' Uw oude date is hem gelukkig gesmeerd. Mag ik zijn vervanger zijn?' Grapte Draco. Hermelien kon het niets meer schelen dat Victor weg was. Dat was toch niet haar type. Stiekem voelde ze zich wel een beetje schuldig. ' Is dit eigenlijk wel eerlijk?' vroeg Hermelien. ' Hoe bedoel je?' Draco keek haar vragend aan. 'Nou, Hij was officieel mijn date. Hij is volgens mij er heilig van overtuigd dat er een of ander chemie is tussen hem en mij. Maar nu hij weg is…' legde Hermelien uit. 'Sta je met mij te rotzooien.' vervolgde 'Pardon, Rotzooien? Wat een woord keuze!' Hermelien keek geshockeerd. 'Ik bedoelde het niet zo.' Lachte Draco. 'Relax. Hij is de gene die weg liep.' 'ja, nadat ik hem wegstuurde.' Hermelien voelde zich nog schuldiger. ' Als je wilt kunnen we het geheim houden. Dan kun je er op je gemak met hem over praten.' Vertelde Draco begrijpend. Hermelien kon wel wennen aan de lieve Draco. Hermelien knikte. 'Maar, op één voorwaarde.' Bij die aankondiging werd Hermelien bang voor iets ergs wat leek op een actie van de 'oude' Draco. 'Er is nou bijna niemand meer iemand om de dans vloer en ik vind dat ik recht op de laatste dans van de avond.' Verklaarde Draco. Hermelien lachte een beetje verlegen. Draco maakte een galante buiging en stak zijn hand uit. 'Madame?' Hermelien pakt zijn hand. Het voelde anders als bij Victor. ' Ik moet toegeven ik kan absoluut NIET dansen.' bekende Hermelien. Samen liepen ze naar binnen. En bijna iedereen was weg. Ook alle leraren. Alleen een paar meiden van Beauxbatons. Hermelien legde haar hand op draco's schouder. En Draco vroeg of hij zijn hand zonder enige bij bedoelingen op haar heup mocht leggen. De Beauxbatons. meisjes keken giechelend en een beetje flirtend naar Draco. Draco er geen oog voor , hij deed zijn uiterste best een beetje goed te dansen en een beetje indruk te maken.

'WAT BEN JIJ IN GODSNAAM AAN HET DOEN?' Ronalds stem galmde door de feestzaal. Hermelien keek om. 'Het spijt me.' Fluisterde Draco Hermelien toe terwijl hij Ronald arrogant aan keek. Hermelien keek van Draco naar Ronald en terug. De aardige Draco was er nog, maar de oude Draco nam het gedeeltelijk over. Ronald rende woest bijna agressief naar het stel toe. Draco ging beschermend voor Hermelien staan. 'Gaat jou helemaal niets aan wemel!' Ronald duwde Draco hard. Hermelien deed uit schrik een stap op zij. Draco had maar net zijn even wicht gevonden of hij kreeg al een tweede duw. 'Ronald! Stop! LAAT HEM MET RUST! Hij heeft je niets gedaan!' Eiste Hermelien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofd stuk 4.**

Ronald liet Draco voor wat hij was en liep een stukje terug naar Hermelien. Hij legde zijn hand op haar schouder . 'Ik meende niet wat ik net zei maar, Wat is er aan de hand Hermelien?' Ronald was terug naar beneden gelopen om zijn excuses aan te bieden voor het feit dat hij Hermelien niet liet uit praten. Ronald had verwacht dat Hermelien zoals gewoonlijk hem vergaf als hij weer wat doms deed. In plaats van lachend zeggen 'Het geeft niet Ron.' Sloeg Hermelien Ronalds hand van haar schouder en keek ze hem vuil aan. 'Het gaat je niets aan!' Ze had er genoeg van. Hij was haar beste vriend maar altijd wilde hij het hoogste woord hebben. Hij dacht altijd dat hij het beter wist. 'Heeft hij je zitten opstoken?' Ronald wees naar Draco. 'Nee wemel, heb je er weleens aangedacht dat ze je gewoon zat is?' Draco lachte. 'Hou je er buiten Malfidus, Anders geef ik je iets om aan te denken!' dreigde Ronald. 'Draco, ik kan het zelf ik wel aan.' zei Hermelien.

'Wat zou die bleek blonde homo er aan kunnen doen?' zei Ronald uitdagend. Nu stond Ronald weer met zijn rug naar Draco. Hermelien twijfelde. 'VERTEL HET RONALD NIET!' schreeuwde een stemmetje in haar hoofd. Ook Draco gebaarde dat ze niets moest zeggen tegen Ronald voor haar eigen bestwil. Hermelien grijnsde. En keek naar haar jurk. 'Nee hoor nog steeds een meisje.' Draco begon te lachen. Ronald begreep echter de grap niet. Draco ging naast Hermelien staan. Hermelien keek Ronald lachend aan. ze sloeg haar arm om Draco's taille en hij legde zijn arm op haar schouder. 'Dat betekend mijn onwetende wemeltje. Dat je het mooiste meisje ter wereld bent misgelopen.' Slijmde Draco terwijl keek naar Hermelien keek. Die rood werd van het compliment.

'hoe bedoel je mis gelopen, hebben Jullie…' Ronald kon zijn zin niet afmaken van verbazing. Een tweede golf van woede overviel hem. En Ronald viel Draco opnieuw aan. Dit keer veel feller. Draco werd op de grond geduwd terwijl Hermelien een harde gil liet. 'Wat heb je tegen haar gezegd eikel!' Riep Ronald beschuldigend. Draco stond op en wilde weg lopen voor het een echt gevecht zou worden. Hij liep richting de gang terwijl hij Hermelien even aan keek. Toen Ronald dacht dat Draco niet keek viel hij opnieuw aan. op het moment dat Ronalds handen gevaarlijk dicht bij kwamen wilde Hermelien gillen maar, draaide Draco ineens om. Pakte Ronald handen vast en met een simpele hand bewegen lag Ronald op de grond. 'Dapper hoor iemand van achteren aan vallen.' Spotte Draco. 'Heb je haar iets van een liefdes drankje gegeven of zo?' Kreunde Ronald. 'Wel aan gedacht maar nee.' Lachte Draco terwijl hij naast Ronald op hem neer keek. 'Jij wel hè?'

Confronteerde Draco. Ronald werd knal rood. 'PARDON!' Hermelien keek Ronald vuil aan. 'Leg dat maar eens uit wemel.' Draco kwam diep van binnen niet meer bij van het lachen. Dit keer won híj eens een keer. In plaats van potter en zijn vriendjes.'Leg uit Ronald. Zeg alsjeblieft dat Draco geen gelijk heeft.' Ronald keek heel even hulpeloos terwijl hij zijn hoofd op de grond liet vallen. nu keek Hermelien weer naar Draco. 'Ik maakte maar een geintje melientje.'Ronald keek even Draco dankbaar maar ook verbaasd aan. Draco stak zijn hand uit om Ronald op de been te helpen. 'Wemel, laten we een deal maken.' 'Een deal? Met jou?' Ronald keek Draco afwijzend aan. 'Ik geef toe, we zijn nooit echt aardig geweest en dan zullen we ook nooit worden. Dat wil ik vooral ook niet! Maar laten we normaal doen tegen elkaar Voor Hermelien?' Hermeliens ogen begonnen een beetje te glunderen. "hij is echt veranderd!"nu was ze er van overtuigd. Het kon gewoon niet anders.

'Wacht heel even.' Begon Ronald. Toen hij weer op de been stond. 'Wat?' Draco's ogen stonden vragend. 'Vorige week zat je nog de hele dag modderbloed moeten dood te roepen alsof het je levens motto was. En nu beweer je smoor op mijn meisje te zijn.' Ronald schrok zelf van zijn laatste woorden. 'JOU MEISJE!' viel Hermelien tegen hem uit. 'Ik heb nooit door gehad dat wij enige relatie hadden! Laat staan dat ik jou bezit zou zijn! als jullie me willen excuseren ga ik nu naar bed. Goedenacht.' Hermelien hief haar hoofd op en liep weg. 'Wat dacht die eikel? Dat hij haar leven onder controle had? Ik beslis wel met wie ik omga! Dacht Hermelien kwaad.

'To easy.' Lachte Draco. 'Hoe bedoel je?' 'Dacht je echt dat ik een deal voor Hermelien wilde maken?' Draco lachte opnieuw spottend. 'Jij was de enige bedreiging. Nu hoef ik me nergens meer zorgen over te maken. Hermelien gaat toch nergens heen.' Draco checkte of Hermelien echt weg was. Ronald stond stijf van verbazing. Draco grijnsde zelfingenomen. 'Je hebt geen liefdes drankjes nodig. Alleen de juiste woorden op een zwak moment. Ja, Ik hoorde jullie schreeuwen die potter was ook vertrokken. Haar Victortje was pleite. En ze zat daar zo zielig en alleen. Perfecte timing vind je ook niet.' Ronald stond stom verbaasd te kijken. Hij had precies gedaan wat Draco wilde. 'Toen ze ervan overtuigd was dat ik veranderd was. Ach, laten we zeggen dat ze niet veel afstand meer hield.' Draco probeerde zo arrogant mogelijk te kijken. Hij zag aan Ronald gezicht dat hij het zijne goed strak hield. 'Ik krijg altijd wat ik wil wemel.'Draco draaide Ronald de rug toe en liep weg.

Het arrogante gezicht veranderde in het gezicht van de gelukkigste persoon op aarde. In zijn hooft bleef hij zichzelf ervan overtuigen dat dit geen droom was. Hij ha wel eer der een vriendin gehad. Maar deze was anders. Hij had al vanaf dat hij voor het eerst in haar ogen keek verlangd naar de dag dat ze samen zouden zijn. de eerste keer wist hij nog niet dat ze een dreuzel kind was. Er was in het begin maar één probleem. Nou ja meerdere.. op het moment dat hij heel "zelf verzekerd." Naar haar toeliep begonnen zijn knieën slap te worden en zijn handen werden zweterig. Hij had nog nooit zo'n soort gevoel gehad. Het leek wel een soort angst ofzo. Hij kwam er later pas achter dat hij gewoon onzeker was. De tweede keer dat hij haar zag wist hij ook nog niets van haar afkomst.

Hij deed een tweede poging toen ze alleen was maar zodra hij ook maar in de buurt kwam begonnen zijn ledematen te trillen en kon hij écht amper op zijn benen blijven staan. Op dat moment had hij rechts omkeer gemaakt en was hij de slaapzaal de rest van de dag niet meer uit gekomen. Hij besloot nooit tegen haar te parten. En zoveel mogelijk uit de buurt te blijven. Ook al zou dat moeilijk zijn. het enige probleem was: Hoe?? Hij kon moeilijk doen alsof ze lucht was. Wat als ze hem ook wel zag zitten? Als ze contact zou zoeken zou hij weer staan te shaken als een rietje. Hij moest er voor zorgen dat ZIJ hem zou haten. Die zelfde avond kreeg hij het gezeur van zijn "Grote vriendin" Patty * kuch kuch.* aan zijn hoofd. Over Hermelien. En hij kwam er achter hoe hij afstand kon houden zonder echt moeite te doen.

ZE WAS EEN MODDERBLOED!! YES!! Schelden maar, beetje bod doen tegen haar vrienden en we hebben een nieuwe enemy gemaakt. * volgende week het recept voor moordlustige ouders gna gna* Dacht Draco. Alleen was het minder makkelijk de woorden over zijn lippen te krijgen dan hij dacht. Maar het lukte iets te goed zelfs. Ze haatte hem zo dan ze het vorige jaar hem vol op z'n neus sloeg. Maar hij kon teminste bij haar uit de buurt blijven. Nu hij er achteraf over nadenkt. Wilt hij zichzelf eigenlijk flink voor zijn eigen kop rammen. 'Hoe lomp kun je wezen?' Lachte hij tegen zichzelf. Terwijl hij door de grote lege gangen liep. Toen hij bij de slaapzalen was aangekomen liet hij zich op zijn bed vallen en zakte weg in de mooiste dromen.

**De volgende dag..**

Hermelien lag lang uit op de bank in de griffoendor leerlingenkamer. Ze had die nacht amper kunnen slapen. Maar daar had ze voor een keertje geen last van. Ze bruiste nog van de energie van gisteravond. Haar jurk hat ze inmiddels al wel omgeruild voor een jogging pak. En ze had haar kroezige haar in een paarden staart. Er lag een dik boek naast de bank. Ze pakte het boek op en begon halverwege met lezen. 'Blz. 340. Nog 256 en dan is het uit. Heb ik nu mooi de tij voor.' Dacht Hermelien. Maar op dat moment kwam een sacherijnige Ronald wemel met een verwarde Harry potter achter zich aan. 'Ron, Ik volg je écht niet meer. Praat eens normaal. Ik hoor iets over een Hermelien,Victor en Draco. Ik kan daar echt geen verhaal bij verzinnen. Heeft Victor die kwal Malfidus vermoord of zo.'lachte Harry. 'Nee niks laat maar.' Zei Ronald toen hij Hermelien zag zitten. Harry daarin tegen had haar nog niet gezin. 'Wie heeft wát gedaan?' vroeg Harry nogmaals. Hermelien stond op, gooide Ronald een gekwetste blik toe en liep naar de meisjes slaap zaal. 'Hermelien kom op.' Kreunde Ronald. 'Wat?' Zei Hermelien op sterk agressieve toon.

'Je weet dat ik je alleen maar wilde beschermen. En wat is er met 'ons' gebeurd?' Ronald keek Hermelien niet recht in haar ogen aan. 'Ronald, ik heb je genoeg kansen gegeven ik kan niet voor eeuwig wachten. En ten tweede ik hou van Draco en hij van mij.' De verwarde slaperige blik leek letterlijk van Harry's gezicht te 'vallen'. 'REPEAT??' Harry geloofde het gewoon niet. 'Jij en drama Malfidus?' Harry lag dubbel van het lachen. Hij geloofd echt dat het een grap was. 'Ja, problemen mee?' Antwoordde Hermelien serieus. Harry stikte bijna van schrik. 'Oké, Hermelien ben je ziek? Heb je een kater? HEB JE EEN HERSEN SCHUDDING EN BEN JE JE HELE GEHEUGEN KWIJT?' was Harry's eerste reactie. ' Nee anders had ik nog steeds staan wachten op meneer hier.' Hermelien wees naar Ronald. 'HIJ GEBRUIKT JE! HEB JE DAT NIET DOOR?' schreeuwde Ronald toen Hermelien naar boven stormde. 'JIJ NIET DAN!' schreeuwde Hermelien terug voor ze in de meisjes slaap zaal verdween.

Ronald stond stom verbaast te kijken en kon geen woord uitbrengen. Daar stonden ze dan. Harry versteend van verbazing. Ronald spijt met haren als haren op zijn hoofd. Hij had gewoon een move moeten maken. Hij had kansen genoeg gehad maar had ze nooit gegrepen en was nu te laat. Maar dan nog hij kon niet aan zien hoe zijn beste vriendin werd ingepalmd door zijn grootste vijand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

'Wakker worden slaap koppie.' Draco deed zijn ogen op en voor hem hing het enorme hoofd van zijn ex Patty. Hij schrok zich dood. 'Wat doe je hier?' Draco keek om zich heen. Hij lag niet in bed. Maar op de bank in de leerlingen kamer! 'Het is oké, niemand is nog wakker denk ik. Je ben hier in slaap gevallen denk ik.' Lachte ze overdreven lief. ' Heb je een leuke avond gehad gisteren.' Zei ze terwijl ze nog steeds dicht boven Draco's gezicht hing. Ze deed alleen zo aardig als ze iets van Draco wilde. 'Wat moet je nou weer bitch?' Draco deed niet eens meer de moeite om aardig te doen. Elke keer als hij aardig deed eindigde dat met een beetje het slaafje uit hangen. 'Je hoeft niet zo'n ochtend humeur te hebben.' Zei ze onschuldig. 'Ik heb geen last van een ochtend humeur. Ik krijg het gewoon al op mijn zenuwen van jou lelijke kop en je enorme kapsones.' Antwoordde Draco sacherijnig. 'Dat zeg je alleen maar omdat ik het uit heb gemaakt. Ben je nog steeds boos na 3 maanden?' zei ze geacteerd begrip vol. 'Nee, dat zeg ik omdat ik je een vuil manipulatief secreet vind.' Zei Draco droog. Patty ging naast Draco zitten. 'Ik heb een beslissing gemaakt. Ik vind,' 'hier komt het hoor' Dacht Draco. 'Ik vind dat je een tweede kans verdiend. Maar je zult me wel terug moeten verdienen.' Patty keek of ze net iets heel nobels had gedaan.

Draco begon te lachen. 'Patty, even ter informatie. Als jij je niet had opgedrongen hadden we nooit iets gehad. Waneer begrijp je eens dat de hele wereld niet om jou draait. En ik hoef jou niet terug. Sterker nog ik heb je nooit gemoeten. En ten tweede, Ik heb al een vriendin.' Patty's mond viel open van verbazing. 'Jij een vriendin? Welke behaarde aap moet dat zijn?' Draco begon te lachen. 'Heb je weleens in de spiegel gekeken? Je bent zelf een lelijke behaarde aap. Met die grote snor van je.' Draco draaide om en liep naar boven om zichzelf om te gaan kleden.

Toen hij boven kwam riep iemand lachend. 'Drukke nacht gehad Malfidus? Wie heb je nu weer dronken gevoerd?' een andere jonge reageerde. 'Jouw geweldige Patty was toch allang in de meisjes slaap zaal?' 'Stalk je d'r of zo?' Grapte Draco. 'Tuurlijk wat ik allemaal wel niet van haar weet, ' De jonge lachte. 'Draakje is allang niet meer geïnteresseerd in fatty, Hij probeerd zo'n modderbloedje te versieren.' Spotte de eerst jonge. 'Nee, sorry draakje. Jij valt niet op modderbloedje.' Verontschuldigde de jonge lachend. 'Nou ja eigenlijk wel.' Antwoordde Draco. Alle jongen barstte in lachen uit. Draco ging op zijn bed zitten. 'Nee serieus. Die Hermelien griffel.' Vertelde Draco droog. 'Nee dat meen je niet.' Zei weer een andere jongen afkeurend.

'Ik heb die wemel gevloerd. Hij wast er niet zo mee eens.' Lachte Draco. 'ik zie hem al helemaal op z'n bek gaan.' Lachte een van de jongens. Draco kleedde zich snel om en liep weer terug naar beneden. Hij voelde dat er nu over hem gepraat werd. Ook al hoorde hij niets. Hij liep gewoon verder. Het boeide hem niks hij had van te voren al bedacht at dit ging gebeuren. 'FUCK!' Dacht Draco ineens. Wat als zijn vader er achter kwam? Dat zijn pa niet op school was betekende niet dat hij er niet achter zou komen. En met een verleden en een heden als dooddoener. Zou zijn vader er geen moeite mee hebben om iemand iets aan te doen als iets dat Draco deed hem niet aanstond. Daar had Draco nog niet bij stil gestaan. Hij wist dat hij het Hermelien moest vertellen maar hij wist alleen niet HOE. Je zegt niet zomaar tegen je vriendin. 'Hé, mijn vader is dooddoener waarschijnlijk ik op een dag ook. Hij gaat je misschien op een dag vermoorden. Daar heb je geen problemen mee toch?' Vooral niet als ze helemaal pro Harry potter is.

'Ik moet gewoon het geschikte moment vinden.' Dacht Draco. 'Vóór Patty het doorverteld. Maar nú gewoon niet over na denken. Ga gewoon naar Hermelien en voor de rest kijk ik wel. Ik overdrijf misschien wel gewoon. Denk ik…' Hij liep door de gangen. Door naar de grote hal. Ze zat niet te eten. Misschien lag ze nog te slapen of zo. Er zaten maar weinig mensen aan de enorme tafels. Van zwadderig zaten er een paar meisjes. En natuurlijk Korzel en Kwast. Stelletje vreet zakken dat het er zijn. Draco pakte een broodje en liep terug naar de gang. Op dat moment kwam er een groepje dat bestond uit drie personen aan. Twee jongens en een meisje. De twee jongens bleven praten en het meisje liep er geïrriteerd tussen in. Het meisje zag Draco. 'Heey' Draco liep naar haar toe. 'Hee, lekker geslapen.' Draco keek het meisje aan. de jonge links van haar zei, ' Blijf bij haar uit de buurt Malfidus.' 'Try and make me Potter.' Reageerde Draco zelfingenomen terwijl hij met Hermelien weg liep. Ronald en Harry stonden machteloos te kijken hoe het nieuwe stel de hoek om ging zonder ook maar een blik achterom te werpen.

Hermelien pakte Draco's arm. 'Kom ik wil je iets laten zien.' Zei ze lachend. Samen rende ze naar buiten. Over het pleintje, langs de fontein. 'Je weet dat als we verder rennen we het verboden bos in gaan?' Zei Draco een beetje aarzelend. 'Wat? Ben je bang dat we gesnapt worden of zo?' Hermelien lachte. 'Jij niet dan?' 'Tis het waard, geloof me..'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Hermelien stopte pas met rennen toen ze waren aangekomen bij een groot gras veld. 'Hier zit ik meestal als ik geen zin heb om mensen om me heen te hebben.' Vertelde Hermelien. 'Daar was je dus als ik je nergens kon vinden in de bibliotheek.' Hermelien keek Draco verbaasd aan. 'Dacht je echt dat het gewoon puur toeval was dat je me zovaak tegen kwam. Ik heb misschien wel duizend keer geprobeerd tegen je te praten. Maar die twee waak honden hingen de hele tijd om je heen. ' Grinnikte Draco. 'Alleen was ik de gene aan de ketting.' Zei Hermelien. 'Ik denk dat iedereen zich wel eens geketend voelt.' Zei Draco nu afwezig. 'Ik wist niet dat jij over dat soort dingen na dacht.' Hermelien keek Draco aan en zag dat hij aarzelde. 'Hermelien,' 'ja?' 'Ik, uhm... Weet niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen.' 'Gewoon met woorden lijkt me het makkelijkst.' Grapte Hermelien. ' je moet dit echt niet verkeerd op vatten en,' "hij gaat het uitmaken of zeggen dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt of zo. O nee!!'' Dacht Hermelien.

Draco aarzelde nog heel even. Toen zei hij. 'Mijn vader is een dooddoener.''WAT?!?!' Hermelien wist dat Lucius Malfidus niet deugde. Maar een echte dood doener? 'Het word erger.' Vervolgde Draco. 'Zoals je weet is hij geobsedeerd met wat hij noemt 'Familie eer'.' Hermelien vloed het l aankomen. Ze was een modderbloed. En Draco's vader zou de relatie dus nooit goed keuren. Of zelfs erger. 'Je snapt 'm denk ik al.' Zei Draco schuldig. 'We hoeven niet naar hem te luisteren Draco. Als je wilt kun je doen wat je wilt. We kunnen samen vertrekken. Naar een plek waar hij ons niets aan kan doen.' Probeerde Hermelien hem gerust te stellen. 'Wil je het stuk horen waardoor je me echt gaat haten?' zei Draco terwijl hij een beetje zielig naar de grond keek. 'Dat zou ik toch nooit kunnen?' Zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar hand op Draco's wang legde. Draco keek in haar recht aan. 'Ik ben verplicht om op een dag net zo als hem te worden.' Een traan liep over zijn wang. Hermelien sloeg haar handen voor haar neus en mond. 'Maar dat betekend…' 'Dat ik op een dag voor hij die niet genoemd mag worden moet werken en mensen moet vermoorden. Waarvan waarschijnlijk veel dreuzel kinderen. En dat ik een enorme hufter ben? Klopt helemaal… ' Draco durfde Hermelien nu echt niet meer in zijn fel grijze ogen te laten kijken. Hij was bang dat ze dwars door hem heen zou kijken. Dat ze zijn pijn zou zien. Hij wilde geen medelijden van haar. Hij wilde alleen dat ze het begreep en een keuze zou hebben. De keuze die hij nooit had gehad.

'Weet je waarom ik je gistere kuste?' Zei Hermelien toen ze over de schrik heen was. 'Omdat ik in jou ogen geen arrogante racist zag. Maar een jongen met een goed hart. En toen ik terug dacht aan die keren dat ik dat niet zag wist ik gewoon dat die harde woorden niet van jou kwamen. Maar de woorden van je vader. Net als die keer in de boekwinkel. Je was gewoon bang dat iemand de echte Draco zag. Daarom kijk je me nu niet aan. weet je wat jou probleem is? Jij moet gewoon eens een keer minder praten en meer doen.' Hermelien keek hem liefdevol aan. 'Die laatste zin komt uit een boek. toch?' zei Draco nu met iets meer zelfvertrouwen. 'Ja, Alexandra in purple nights 'n black days. hoe weet jij dat?' Hermelien keek verrast. 'Ik dacht dat ik de enige was die dat boek had gelezen.' 'Blijkbaar niet dus. Ik vond die zero wel chill.' 'In boeken is alles zo veel mooier.' Zei Hermelien terwijl ze dacht aan Ronalds reactie. Draco legde zijn hand op haar schouder. Hij citeerde 'En zero zei. Alexandra, mijn problemen zijn duidelijk maar jij moet ook eens naar je zelf kijken. je moet met je neus uit de boeken komen. En naar het echte leven kijken. Het slechte verbeterd het goede. Maar jou valt niet te verbeteren… '


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Die avond was die dag was de mooiste van beide hun levens. Ook al waren ze drie uur verdwaald in het verboden bos. Toen ze terug kwamen bleek dat half zwadderig naar Draco en half griffoendor naar Hermelien op zoek was geweest. Gelukkig waren er geen leraren bij betrokken geraakt . Anders waren ze vast en zeker van school gestuurd. Op de vuile blikken na was alles in die week perfect.

Tot op een avond…

Professor sneep, 'die al eerder had aan gegeven dat de relatie niet verstandig was.' Kwam Draco op halen uit de leerlingen kamer. Draco legde zijn boek weg. Op de kaft stonden 2 schaduwen die recht tegen over elkaar stonden. Een meisje met lang haar dat in de wind waaide en een boek in haar handen en een jongen met een pistool in zijn hand. op de achterkant van het boek stond een plaatje met weer een jongen en een meisje maar dan met beide een hand op de schouder van een ander. Met daaronder de quote: Het is ons tegen de wereld… In de zelfde rechte blokletters als bij een ouderwets typemachine stond er, 'purple nights 'n black days Door Julian van Westoffter'

'Draco, je vader wacht op je bij de hoofd meester.' Zei sneep met norse ondertoon. Toen Draco het kantoor van professor Perkamentus binnen liep voelde hij de woede van zijn vader al. Ook al liet Lucius 'niets' merken. Draco wist dat Perkamentus ook al door had dat Lucius onredelijk woedend was maar kon niets zeggen want op dit moment deed Lucius niets verkeerd. 'Ik begrijp dat er een probleem is?' Vroeg Perkamentus die donders goed wist wat eraan de hand was. Lucius en Draco kregen de kans om te 'praten' zonder omstanders. Nou ja Draco praatte Lucius schreeuwde. Wat bleek. Patty had alles uit jaloezie door gebriefd! Het leek een wonder dat Lucius niet fysiek agressief werd en zijn eigen zoon heel liet. 'Luister! En luister goed!' Schreeuwde Lucius. 'Ik zeg dit maat een keer. De volgende keer dat ik ook maar vermoed dat jij nog iets hebt met een modderbloed of wat dan ook,' 'vermoord je ons allebei zeker.' Onderbrak Draco 'Nee, als ik je betrap op zoiets. Op het moment dat ik met jullie twee klaar ben dan smeken jullie voor de dood.' 'Weet je wat pa. Ik ben het zat al die dreigementen. Ik ben 15! Geen 5! Ook al hoort niemand je betekend niet dat je zomaar kan gaan dreigen. Je moet eens leren dat ik geen herenloze vleespop ben die maar doet wat jij wilt! En je moet gewoon accepteren dat ik nooit, en ik herhaal, nooit zoals jou word!' Draco draaide zich om en liep weg. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij tegen zijn vader in was gegaan. En het voelde echt geweldig. Echt net alsof hij de hele wereld aankon. 'Draco Lucius Malfidus! Jij komt nu terug!' 'Nee pa ik ga nar mijn vriendin. Deal with it.' Zei Draco zonder ook maar om te kijken. Terwijl hij breed grijnsde liet Draco de deur achter zich dichtvallen. Damn that felt good…


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Het nieuws dat Lucius Malfidus in de school aanwezig was. Ging als een lopend vuurtje door het roddelcircuit van de studenten. En iedereen keek Draco na. Hij voelde dat iedereen het over hem had. Maar na een week raak je daar wel aan gewend. Hermelien kwam eraan rennen. 'Is je vader echt op school?' Vroeg ze bezorgd. 'Ja, maar misschien kunnen we dat even bespreken als we niet worden afgeluisterd door een stel ukkies.' Draco gaf een boze blik aan een stel eerstejaars die aandachtig zaten te luisteren. 'Moeten we harder praten?' Zei Draco sarcastisch. De eerstejaars wende snel hun blik af en liepen verder terwijl ze geforceerd over een proefwerk praatte. Draco en Hermelien liepen samen door de school zoekend voor een plek waar ze ongehinderd en privé konden praten.

'Hoe erg was het?' Zei Hermelien. 'Zoals ik had verwacht.' Draco liet even een kleine glim lach op zijn gezicht verschijnen. 'Wat?' Hermelien keek Draco aan. 'Gewoon, Ik laat pa mijn leven niet meer bepalen. En dat weet hij nu ook ' ' Wat heb je tegen hem gezegd?' Lachte Hermelien. 'Dat ik bij jou blijf en dat hij zichzelf maar moet aanpassen aan mij in plaats van andersom.' 'En denk je echt dat hij dat doet?' 'Nee maar ik heb het tenminste recht in z'n gezicht gezegd en het boeit me eigenlijk niet wat hij doet zolang ik jou maar heb.' Draco keek snel of er niemand in de buurt was en zoende haar. Ze hadden afgesproken niet klef te doen als er andere bij waren. Nou ja eigenlijk had Hermelien dat Draco gewoon opgedragen en hield hij zich er met moeite aan. meestal dan. *xD*

'Ow dus daarom wilde je in Privé praten.' Lachte Hermelien tussen het zoenen door. 'Duh, Ik ga echt geen moeite doen om over mijn pa te praten dat weet jij toch ook wel.' Zei Draco in een roes. 'Wat zei je?' Hermelien had het echt niet verstaan. 'Laat maar schatje.' 'ik denk dat we tijdens een conversatie beter niet kunnen zoenen.' Zei Hermelien droog. Beide stopte ze. 'Of we houden gewoon geen convarsetie dinges.' Grapte Draco. 'Conversatie draakje. Het is conversatie niet convarsetie.' 'Hoe noemde je mij?' Zei Draco met een hand naast Hermelien hoofd tegen de muur. 'Voel je je beledigd draakje?' Zei Hermelien uitdagen. Ze dook onder zijn arm door en rende snel naar buiten. 'Waarom zijn kleine mensen altijd zo f****** snel.' En hij begon te rennen.

Drie dagen later…

Dreigementen waren aan de orde van de dag. Van Draco's vader, Van Ronald, van Harry, van Patty en ook van mensen die niet wisten waar ze het eigenlijk overhadden. 'Malfidus!' Draco draaide zich om. Achter hem stonden Ronald en Harry. ' Wat moet je?' Het laatste waar Draco nu zin in had was gezeik.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

'Denk je echt dat jou pa iets gaat uithalen?' Zei Harry lichtelijk ongerust. 'Gaan jullie iets uithalen.' Antwoordde Draco. 'Geen tijd voor geintjes Malfidus. Ja of nee?' 'Wat boeit jou het potter?' 'Luister, als er iets met jou gebeurd niets. Als er iets met Hermelien gebeurt vang jij mijn frustratie op.' Dreigde Ronald. 'Net als de vorige keer zeker?' Lachte Draco. 'En ten tweede denken jullie echt dat ik haar wat laat overkomen?' Draco keek nu weer serieus. 'Ik kan mezelf best redden hoor.' Achter Draco stond een gepikeerde Hermelien. 'Als jullie het zo zeggen lijkt het net alsof ik een of ander weerloos kind ben. Ik denk dat ik de gene ben die uiteindelijk weer de boel moet redden.' 'Ik red jou niet andersom.' Het laatste waar Draco aandacht was Hermelien in een gevaarlijke situatie plaatsen. 'Hoezo dat nou weer? Nu doe je net of jou veiligheid er niet to doet.' Hermelien keek Draco aan.

Maar Draco draaide snel zijn hoofd bedenkend naar de grond. 'Ik heb een plan. Vanavond maak een eind aan deze zooi.' Hermelien zag aan Draco's gezicht dat hij een moeilijke keuze nam en zelf vulde ze in dat die hem misschien het leven ging kostten. Ron en Harry zagen het ook. En voor het eerst zagen hun wat Hermelien zag. De Draco die niemand aan zijn Hermelien liet komen en alles uit de kast zou halen om haar veiligheid zo veel mogelijk te garanderen. 'Dan ga ik met je mee.' Zei Hermelien. 'Ik ook.' Ronald keek op. 'Dan ik ook maar hè .' Zei Harry. Draco en Hermelien keken verbaasd naar Ronald en Harry. 'Als hij de pijp uitgaat moeten wij je troosten.' Grapte Ronald. 'En ik ben beter in het blijven leven.' Harry lachte.

'Dus wat is het plan.'Zei Hermelien vol zelf vertrouwen. Draco deed of hij even nadacht. ' Het plan is dat ik vanavond vertrek en jullie zo snel mogelijk veilig zijn. ' 'Je zei jullie.' Zei Ronald nu verbaasd. 'Hé ik vind jullie niet aardig maar ik ga jullie niet half zelfmoord laten plegen door mee te gaan.' Draco's besluit stond vast. Ook al had hij geen plan hij zou gewoon iets terplekken improviseren. 'Als het echt gevaarlijk is kunnen we de schouwers als back-up vragen.' Zei Hermelien. 'Nee, niemand mag hiervan weten. Niemand gaat mee. Dit moet ik echt alleen doen.' 'Oké. We begrijpen het.'Loog Hermelien. 'Wanneer kom je terug?' 'Zo snel mogelijk.' Draco draaide zich om en liep richting de bibliotheek. 'Malfidus!' Riep Ronald. Draco draaide zich om. ' Just Don't die!' Commandeerde Ronald met een vleugje humor. Draco liep zonder iets te zeggen verder.

Die avond…

Draco pakte wat geld zijn bezem en zijn staf. Meer had hij niet nodig. Om zijn nek hing hij een ketting met een zwart kruis om zijn nek. Ron, Hermelien en Harry stonden bij de deur te wachten en volgde van onder de onzichtbaarheids mantel Draco naar het station. De trein reis was lang en het niet weten van wat er ging gebeuren leek de reis alleen maar te verlengen. Terwijl de angst voor wat hen te wachten stond de vier liet wensen dat de trein nooit zo stoppen. Draco had zich nog nooit zo alleen gevoeld. Hij sloot zijn handen om het kruis en begon te bidden. Als er een god was zou dat vanavond bewezen worden. De kans dat hij spijkerhard tegen zijn vader moest duelleren was heel groot. Hij kon geen koudbloedige moordenaar zijn. Niet net zo als zijn vader. Dat wilde hij niet eens alles behalve dat. Toen de trein zijn bestemming had bereikt stapte Draco op zijn bezem en vloog naar huis. Toen begon de echt ellende pas. Draco deed de deur open en hij had geen slechter moment kunnen kiezen dan dit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoofdstuk 10

Vanuit de eetkamer aan het einde van de gang hoorde Draco een soort grafstem. Een stem die hem bekend voor kwam en hem een enorme angst aanjoeg. 'VOLDEMORT!' Draco liep voorzichtig de gang op. Toen hij halverwege de gang was hoorde hij pas wat de grafstem precies zei. 'Lucius naar mijn weten missen we jou zoon aan deze tafel. Heb ik het mis?' 'Nee mijn heer tot mijn grote spijt kan Draco niet aanwezig zijn.' Draco hoorde zijn vader stem lichtelijk trillen. 'Die zeker met die modderbloed aan het vozen!' Geweldig, Draco's duistere – heer - aanbiddende tante Bellatrix was ook van de partij. 'Hoe heb je dat kind opgevoed Lucius! Als je zelfs mijn neefje niet in bedwang kan houden wat kun je dan wel?' De grafstem riep 'Dankje Bellatrix maar laat Lucius dit zelf maar uitleggen voor dat ik een oordeel vel.' 'Het is waar mijn heer, het eergevoel van onze zoon heeft ons sterk in de steek gelaten.' Lucius stem zat vol teleurstelling. En bij Draco voelde die woorden als een steek door zijn hart. Hij had nooit gedacht dat hij zijn ouders er echt mee zou kwetsen. Hermelien had alles gehoord en bij het zien van Draco's gezicht voelde ze tranen in haar ogen opwellen. Dit was haar schuld. Ze had gewoon uit zijn leven moeten blijven. Het slimste voor Draco was nu om rechtsomkeer te maken en zo snel mogelijk hier vandaan te komen. In plaats daarvan stond Draco aan de grond genageld. 'Wormstaart!' schreeuwde de grafstem. 'Ja meester?' Er weerklonk een nederige stem. 'Doe de deur open, Ik denk dat we bezoek hebben.' Draco stond te trillen op zijn benen. De deur ging open twaalf en een half paar ogen keken hem aan.

'Fijn dat je er ook bij kon zijn Draco.' Bij de grafstem was nu een gezicht zichtbaar. Een blauw kaal misvormd hoofd met iets in het midden wat waarschijnlijk een neus moest voorstellen. 'En hij heeft vrienden meegenomen.' Draco keek verwart om zich heen. Wie bedoeld voldemort hij was alleen gekomen. 'Kom vooral bij ons zitten.' Draco, Ron, Hermelien en Harry liepen heel langzaam stap voor stap achteruit. Maar de duistere heer had al iemand van de dooddoeners non-verbaal de gang op gestuurd om Draco half de eetkamer in te smijten. 'Ik loop al. Ik loop al.' Zei Draco toen hij half aan zijn kraag werd meegesleurd. Draco stond nu schuin tegenover de lange tafel. De twaalf en een half paar ogen lieten Draco niet los. Draco zag alleen dat zijn oude weg keken. 'Buigen we ook al niet meer?' Draco boog snel. 'Ik hoop dat je het gesprek goed heb kunnen volgen Draco?' Zei Voldemort met een lichtelijk betekenis vollen ondertoon. Draco wist niet wat er hem te wachten stond. Het kon van alles zijn. Hij was nergens op voor bereid en bij "de heer van het duister" kon het kleinste foutje al fataal zijn. of nog erger niet alleen voor hem maar voor heel zijn complete omgeving.

Harry, Ronald en Hermelien beefde onder de onzichtbaarheids mantel. Terug konden ze niet en zodra de mantel zou vallen zouden ze er geweest zijn. Tegen voldemort en 13 dood doeners konden ze zichzelf niet redden. De schouwers zouden er over enkele minuten zijn maar zouden ze dat nog halen?


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 11

De mantel viel onder onverklaarbare wijze. En de drie stonden nu ook oog in oog met de heer van het duister. De drie pakte snel hun staf. Ook al wisten ze dat het hopeloos was. Draco stond stil. Dit was niet wat er moest gebeuren. Ze mochten hier niet zijn! 'Je vader had gelijk je bent vindingrijk. Je hebt iets gedaan wat geen van mijn volgelingen ooit heeft gekund.' Voldemort zag er op de een of andere manier tevreden it. En Hermelien stond te beven van angst en Harry wilde aanvallen maar er daagde geen spreuken in zijn hooft. "Harry potter hier gebracht." Mompelde Draco zacht. 'En je ouders wisten niet eens wat je deed.' Voldemort grinnikte een beetje. 'Precies waar ik om vroeg zonder enige hulp van andere. Subtiel, discreet en efficiënt. Zullen we de rest ook even bij praten Draco?' vroeg de heer van het duister. Zonder enig antwoord van Draco vervolgde voldemort zijn verhaal. ' Vier weken geleden heb ik de hulp van Draco in geroepen.'

Voldemort keek naar Hermelien. 'Ik vroeg zoals ik net al zei, om discreetheid en efficiëntie. Op erg ingenieuze wijze heeft Draco mij gebracht wat ik wilde.' Hermelien snakte naar lucht. Wat, wat bedoelde hij? Draco was geen dooddoener! Dat kon niet! En hij er niet voor gezorgd dat Harry hier was daar had zij juist voor gezorgd, als zij nooit in contact was gekomen met Draco dan waren Harry en Ronald dat ook niet. Had hij de hele tijd maar met haar bespeeld als een levende marionet? Die dingen die ze zag waren toch echt? Waren de dingen die hij tegen haar zei gelogen? En, en…

Hermelien wist niet wat ze moest denken. Alles ging door haar hoofd alsof het in slow motion werd afgespeeld.

'En jij dacht dat hij echt iets met een dreuzel kind zocht. Zo kinderlijk, zo naïef.' Voldemort keek Hermelien diep aan en lachte alleen. Hermelien wilde niet terug kijken in die misvormde lege ogen. Haar ogen probeerde nu door die van Draco heen te kijken terwijl ze smeekte: 'Laat dit alsjeblieft niet waar zijn. Ik vertrouwde je.' Maar hij keek snel weg met een blik die voor Hermelien leek op schuld maar ze durfde niet meer te raden naar zijn gevoelens.

Lucius teleurstelling vaagde weg in pure trots bij de traan die over Hermelien wang rolde. Draco begon te lachen met de zelfde quasi arrogante glimlach die hij voor het bal altijd vertoonde aan de wereld. Daar stonden de drie zonder enige kans zich écht te kunnen verweren als ze zouden worden aangevallen. 'Vijftien tegen drie. Moeilijk hè een stelletje tieners verslaan?' Probeerde Hermelien stoer. Ze hief haar staf om zich te verdedigen. 'hoe kon je? Ik dacht dat je…' Draco hield zijn gezicht strak. 'Te vertrouwen was? Ik moet toegeven dit was echt veel te makkelijk. Je was echt gelijk helemaal om hè? En Ronald ik had verwacht dat jij moeilijker zou doen maar… too easy ' Draco grinnikte. Hij stond nu met zijn rug tegen de deurpost, half in de gang half in de eetkamer.

Een spreuk vloog op Ronald af. 'PROTEGO' Hermelien schoot snel twee spreuken af één op de spreuk die op Ronald gericht de ander op de dooddoener die de spreuk afvuurde. Draco draaide zijn rug naar de eetkamer en de om zittende van de tafel zagen zijn gezicht niet meer


	12. Chapter 12

Hoofdstuk 12

'Jij durft wel hè modderbloedje? Als ik jou was zou ik niet zo'n grote bek hebben en mezelf een beetje gedeisd houden.' Zei Draco met dreigende ondertoon. 'Als jij mij was, was ik een arrogante albino met enorme gedrags en aanpassing problemen.' Draco keek voor een fractie Hermelien in haar ogen. En tot haar grootte verbazing knipoogde hij. Hermelien begreep er niets van. Ze had hem toch net beledigd? Draco hield de drie onder schot. Maar zonder een dreigende blik in zijn ogen. Aan welke kant stond hij nu eigenlijk? Het zag er niet naar uit dat hij van plan was aan te vallen. "Rustig maar, laat niets merken. Ik probeer alleen tijd te rekken." Kreeg Hermelien telepathisch door. Was dat Draco's stem? Kon hij al telepathisch contact zoeken? Dat leerde je toch pas in het laatste jaar? En was niet verplicht omdat het zo moeilijk was.

"Tis okeej, ze weten niet dat we communiceren. Perkamentus heeft het me geleerd hij weet alles." Hij keek haar nu ineens lief aan. Harry en Ronald hadden het te druk de dooddoeners in de gaten te houden. "'Kun je telepathisch contact zoeken?" Draco keek Hermelien een beetje vragend aan. Hermelien kon niet reageren. Ze wist niet zeker of het in een keer zou lukken en om in deze situatie dat uit te vinden was geen optie. "Dat neem ik maar als een nee. Oké…" stuurde Draco.

Andere Dooddoeners stonden op. wat er gebeurde ging langs Draco zonde hij het echt merkte. Hij had het oog contact met Hermelien verbroken maar telepathisch zocht hij nog contact. "één keer knipperen is ja of oké twee keer is nee. Probeer me zo min mogelijk recht aan te kijken en probeer te kijken of je dit niet hoort. " Stuurde Draco. Hermelien knipperde een keer. 'okeej, mooi. Komen de schouwers hier heen?' Hermelien knipperde weer eenmaal. Het moest eigenlijk nog tot haar laten door dringen. Ze was omringd door dooddoeners terwijl ze zelf nog maar een stuntelend vierde klassertje was zonder enige ervaring. Haar ademhaling steeg en werd doodsbang. De doods angst straalde uit haar ogen en haar handen trilde lichtelijk. Wat een natuurlijk een groot genot was voor de aanwezige dooddoeners. Harry en Ronald hadden ook het gevoel dat ze hoe dan ook niet lang meer zouden leven, of misschien zelfs erger. Draco daarentegen leek doods kalm te blijven ook al raasde er van binnen allerlei angsten, gedachtes en herinneringen door zijn hoofd terwijl de massas adrenaline in zijn bloed razendsnel door zijn hele lichaam stroomde. Gespannen wachtte ze af wat voldemort volgende stap zou zijn. 'Wat is je grootste angst potter?' Voldemort was helemaal vol van zichzelf en hij begon een verhaal af te steken

Na Harry's dood bla bla bla zou niemand bla bla bla ooit nog bla bla bla twijfelen bla bla bla aan de onbegrensde blabla bla kracht van bla bla bla de almachtige bla bla bla voldemort. Om een enorm langdradig verhaal toch nog een beetje kort en compact te houden, de voldemort theorie:

Harry uit voldemort in. Punt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoofdstuk 13.**

Ook al leek het bij elke hartklopping alsof het hun laatste zou zijn leken de secondes ongewenst eeuwen te duren. Maar terwijl de heer van het duister zat te leuteren over hoogst waarschijnlijk zijn onverwerkte emoties van zijn jeugd. Die hij macht en onoverwinnelijkheid noemde verstreken er enkele minuten. Met als enige hoop het op tijd arriveren van de schouwers wachtte de vier af.

Terwijl de drie via een enorme gang in stilte naar de achtertuin werden gebracht bleef Draco ongezien zo dichtbij mogelijk. Een paar dooddoeners volgde mee de enorme tuin. Draco's angst nam niet met kleine maten af. De schouwers zouden er ieder moment moeten kunnen zijn. Of hij op hun inval kon rekenen was niet te voorspellen. Daarom moest hij moest een plan B hebben om de drie verstekelingen hier levend weg te krijgen en het liefst met de luxe zelf ook te blijven leven. (xD)

Er was geen tijd voor vragen maar toch vroeg hij zich af. Wat deed voldemort hier? Sinds waneer kwamen de dood doeners bijeen in zijn huis? En zou hij niet pas volgende week iets van voldemort horen? Toen Draco die avond was vertrokken had hij hooguit een bloed linke vader verwacht. Dat leek vergeleken met deze situatie een heel stuk bruikbaarder. Het was allemaal niet zo'n t**r*ng bende geweest al die drie sukkels hem niet hadden gevolgd. Langzaam liepen ze de gang door. Het leek of bij iedere stap er met een hamer op haar hoofd werd geslagen. Ze vertouwde niet meer op de komst van de schouwers haar enige hoop was Draco. Ook al wisten ze niet zeker of hij te vertrouwen was Hermelien geloofde in hem. Of tenminste dat wilde ze. Draco en Hermelien zaten de hele tijd vast in hun eigen gedachtes. Toen ze weer met beide benen op de grond stonden keek Draco om zich heen. Bij Ronalds gezicht stopte hij. Ronalds ogen zaten vol haat. Meer haat als ooit tevoren. Draco moest de schijn hoog houden maar begreep dat Ronalds haat terecht was. Om niet door de mand te vallen keek Draco hatelijk terug. 'Wat zit je nou te kijken rooie? Ik ga je echt niet helpen als je dat denkt.' Draco durfde geen telepathisch contact te zoeken met Ronald om hem te vertellen dat dit een groot toneel spel was. Het leek nu net zo echt en Ronald zou zijn gezicht nooit strak kunnen houden of op z'n minst stil zijn.

Ze bereikte de tuin. De tuin was ter grote van 2 ½ voetbalveld en bestond uit allerlei verschillende planten en bomen. De klok sloeg 1,2,3,4, 11 uur. Waren er nu pas drie kwartier verstreken sinds ze het station verlieten? Het was toch zeker een dik half uur lopen. Bij een muur in de tuin stopte ze. Hermelien en Ronald werden tegen de muur geduwd door twee kleerkasten van dooddoeners. Terwijl Harry naar zijn toverstok reikte. Voldemort ontwapende Harry echter al snel en draaide zich naar Ronald. De toverstok die voldemort in zijn rechter hand hield wees in een rechte lijn naar Ronalds borst. En Harry kon hem niet stoppen door drie andere dooddoeners die hem vasthielden. De toverstok werd op geheven. Maar toen voldemort zien mond opdeed om een spreuk uitte spreken daalde er gedaantes om hen neer. Draco nam gebruik van Voldemorts deconcentratie en ontwapende hem. Het waren niet de schouwers die aanvielen maar de orde van de feniks. De Wemels, Tops, Dolleman, Sirius, ze waren er bijna allemaal. Toen leek het allemaal heel snel te gaan.

De doeddoeners lieten hun gevangenen los en moesten zich gaan verdedigen. En er kwamen steeds meer dooddoeners. Overal waar je keek vlogen spreuken en je hoorden overal gegil en geschreeuw. Draco rende naar Hermelien. 'Kom op wegwezen hier!' schreeuwde hij.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoofdstuk 14.

Ronald beschoot Draco maar Hermelien sloeg Ronalds arm weg. 'Wat ben je aan het doen?' Ronald keek Hermelien kwaad aan maar moest bukken voor een crucio. 'Draco?' Hermelien hem vragend aan. ' Moet jij niet pleite zijn of zo? Volgens mij heb jij een probleem met je pappie als hij ons hier ziet staan.' Vervolgde ze bezorgt. 'Iemand moet toch op je passen?' lachte Draco. Hij pakte haar pols en leed haar naar een hek. Ronald rende hen achterna. 'Gaan jullie maar alvast ik kom zo.' Zei Draco met zijn wapen gericht op de vier dooddoeners die in aantocht waren. Ronald klom over het hek en toen hij halverwege was wilde hij Hermelien eroverheen helpen. Maar in plaats van Ronalds hand te pakken pakte ze die van Draco. 'Iemand moet toch op je letten?'

Draco glimlachte. 'Eigenwijs klein..' 'Probeer die zin niet eens af te maken eikel.' Onderbrak Hermelien lachend. 'Avanda kadavra!' Draco ging voor Hermelien staan. 'Protego!' 'Joow halloow ik kan mezelf ook best verdedigen. Maar toch bedankt.' Zei Hermelien lichtelijk geschrokken. 'Graag gedaan hoor. CRUCIO.' Draco raakte een dooddoener die nu op de grond aan het creperen was. 'Goed gemikt.' Complimenteerde Hermelien. 'Bedankt, BUKKEN!' waarschuwde Draco. Hermelien draaide en kon net op tijd naar links uitwijken voor ze geraakt werd door een verdwaalde spreuk. Alle spreuken die ze kon bedenken vuurde ze af op alles dat op een dooddoener leek. Het viel haar op dat alle dooddoeners nu wel maskers op hadden terwijl ze aan tafel alleen hun zwarte gewaad aan hadden. Het kon haar verder niet echt boeien.

Het gevecht duurde verrassent kort doordat het kleine aantal overgebleven dooddoeners zich terug trok. Veel van de schouwers waren ongedeerd en er vielen geen doden. In tegenstelling tot voldemorts volgelingen. Op de gevluchte na waren vele overleden en de rest werd gearresteerd. Waaronder Lucius Malfidus. Zijn masker werd afgezet en hij werd met twee man vast gehouden. Draco en Hermelien dachten dat hij gevlucht was met de rest. Hermelien sprong Draco in zijn armen. Opgelucht dat ze beide ongedeerd waren op wat schrammen na.

Toen Lucius zag hoe zijn zoon met een modderbloed stond ging hij over de rooien. Hij trok zich los uit de greep van de schouwers die zo slim waren om zijn staf niet af te pakken. Hij had het op Hermelien gemunt maar hij werd getackeld door Sirius en hij raakte Draco. De spreuk was niet goed hoorbaar en er was geen effect te zien. Dus het leek loos alarm. Tot Draco's shirt rood kleurde. Het had even geduurd voordat het bloed door de stof heen zichtbaar werd. Draco greep naar de wond. Hermelien hielp hem maar er was niet veel wat ze kon doen. Het gezicht van zijn vader vertrok. De wond leek groter te worden. Draco voelde zichzelf steeds zwakker worden. En zij benen konden het gewicht niet meer aan. Hermelien zag Draco wegzakken. Ze pakt te zijn handen vast terwijl hij ineen zakte. Ze werden langzaam kouder. Hermelien schreeuwde om hulp maar het enige wat ze zelf kon doen was toekijken. Nu lag hij op de koude harde grond met Hermelien over zich heen gebogen. Hij probeerde met al zijn kracht recht op te gaan zitten maar alleen zijn hoofd optillen was voor zijn lichaam al te veel gevraagd. Hermelien voelde het rode goedje over haar handen gaan. Ze liet haar hand langzaam achter Draco's hoofd glijden als ondersteuning.

Haar tranen drupte op de vloer en Draco's ogen zakte samen met zij gedacht gang langzaam in het duister…


	15. Chapter 15

Hoi mense ik weet dat in dit hoofdstuk twee personages zit die je niet kent. Maar die staat er nou eenmaal bij. Get over it :P

Ow hierin is sirius trouwens maar 23. Begrepoen?

En dit is even een KLEINE overbrugging voor de rest van het verhaal dus sorry dat het zo kort is!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoofdstuk 15

Hermelien legde haar hoofd op zijn borst. Draco's hart klopte nog zacht. 'Hou vol. Alsjeblieft. Laat me hier niet achter!' smeekte Hermelien zacht. 'Het is allemaal mijn schuld.' Haar gebroken stem was het enige wat Draco nog in de verte zou kunnen horen maar hij was niet meer bij bewust zijn.

Toen pas werd er gehandeld. Hermelien kon niet zien wat er precies gebeurde. Het enige wat ze zag Draco's gezicht. Het was nog witter als normaal. Iemand deed een van zijn oogleden omhoog om te kijken of Draco reageerde maar er was geen verandering te zien. Het enige wat Hermelien nu zag was de leegte in Draco's normaal zo sprekende grijze ogen.

Hermelien voelde een hand op haar schouder. 'Kom.' Hoorde ze tops bezorgd zeggen. 'Dit wil je echt niet zien.' Vervolgde Sirius. Veel schouwers kende Hermelien niet. En Hermelien liep sputterend een stukje met tops mee terwijl Sirius bleef staan om de boel in de gaten te houden.

Tops en Hermelien liepen een rondje in de enorme tuin. Hermelien legde uit wat er was gebeurd en maakte zichzelf allerlei verwijten over Draco's toestand. ' als ik niet had toegegeven dat ik hem leuk vond ha dhij nooit ruzie gekregen met zijn vader. En als ik niet was meegegaan had hij gewoon iets anders kunnen verzinnen om uit die shit te komen.' Huilde ze zacht. Tops troostte haar. 'Je bent te hard voor jezelf. Het is niet jou schuld meis. Jij kon er niets aan doen. Als jij niet met hem was meegegaan wie wat er dan was gebeurd! Draco was zijn leve als ik het zo eens hoor sowieso in deze situatie niet zeker.' Tops zag dat Draco werd weg gebracht. 'Kom laten we terug lopen.' Zei ze met een arm om Hermeliens schouders. Samen liepen ze terug naar Sirius. Iedereen verliet de tuin maar er kwam iemand de tuin in op Sirius af rennen.

'Sirius!' Sirius keek om. 'Jade!' Zei hij opgewekt.


	16. Chapter 16

Hoofdstuk 16

Een meisje met een dikke bos pik zwart haar, een scheiding heeft in het midden en er een lok voor het linkeroog, naast haar oren begonnen wilde pijpenkrullen op te dagen. Ze had Gif groene ogen, en een redelijk slank figuur. Ze stond ongeveer 15 meter schuin verderop. Half achter een muurtje. 'Ben ik te laat voor de actie?' Lachte jade. Niet wetend dat zodra ze het hoekje om zou slaan ze het slagveld zou beschouwen. Sirius rende naar het meisje toe. De twee omhelsde elkaar. 'Jij kunt ook echt niet zonder me hè?' Grapte ze erachteraan. Toen zag ze de gebroken Hermelien. Jades gezicht vertrok. 'Wat is hier gebeurd?' Ze liet Sirius los en liep richting Tops. Schrik overviel haar toen ze bijna struikelde over een dode dooddoener. 'Daarom vroeg ik je om thuis te blijven Jade.' Zei Sirius ineens ernstig. 'Als ik had geweten wat je aan het doen was, was ik toch (*&_^# % **$ % mee gegaan! Ik ga jullie toch niet zomaar op voldie jacht laten gaan zonder mij?!?! ' Zei Jade nukkig.

'Als je mee was gegaan of 5 minuten eerder was binnen gekomen had je hier misschien niet eens meer gestaan! Daar had ik toch niet mee kunnen leven?' Beredeneerde Sirius. 'Zijn er bij ons slachtoffers gevallen?' 'Een…' Hermelien voelde nog een traan over haar wang naar haar nek glijden. Ze waren de enige in de enorme tuin na de laatste dooddoener was opgehaald. Zo hard als het lawaai net was, was het nu stil. Hermelien liep zonder iets te zeggen weg. Ze kon even niet onder de mensen zijn. ze liep weg, De straat uit, langs de enorme huizen. Ze voelde zich klein en eenzaam. Maar bovenal schuldig. Ze liep verder. Meer huizen langs, De wijk uit. Weg van alles en iedereen.

Twee dagen later 2.00 AM…

Zodra Hermelien terug was op zweinstein was ze niet van Draco's zijde geweken. Ze werd achtervolgd door de beelden van de leegte in Draco's ogen. Het er was geen verbetering geweest en de monitor bleef de zelfde irritante piepjes afgeven het leek of ze iedere keer harder op haar trommelvlies terug kaatste. Niemand zei wat over Draco's toestand. 'Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen Draco. Ik weet het gewoon niet meer.' Huilde Hermelien. Ze was slim genoeg om door te hebben dat Draco in coma lag maar, 'Voor hoelang? Welke ziekelijke spreuk gebruikte Lucius? Hoe erg is het? Hoort Draco me als ik tegen hem praat? Heeft hij veel pijn of juist geen? Wat gebeurt hij bij komt? En komt Draco überhaupt nog wel bij?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Help me, save me. Writers block attacks!!!

Sorry mensen het kan even duren tot ik weer heb geschreven,

mijn gate way naar

Mevrouw F.A.N van Fiction

story straat 2

1001 NA, MICROSOFT.

is om gelegd. Ik moet nu eerst door 'Wijk inspiratieloos'


	17. Chapter 17

In de boeken zijn er 7 schooljaren op zweinstein, in dit verhaal maar 5. Op je twaalfde de word je daar toegelaten, tenzij je heel slim bent dan al op je elfde of gewoon vroeg in het jaar jarig bent dan ben je 13 in het begin van je eerste jaar. xD

________________________________________________________________________________

Hoofdstuk 17.

Hermelien had Draco's hand en pols vast, ze streelde langs zijn witte haar en bleke gezicht. Een verpleegster gebood haar te vertrekken en beloofde als er iets veranderde Hermelien het meteen zou horen. Hermelien had Draco's koude hand nog vast en stond op. Even leek het of hij in haar hand kneep. Maar toen ze van de monitor naar zijn onbewogen gezicht en lichaam keek verloor ze haar hoop opnieuw. Ze stond op en liep stapvoets met gebogen hoofd weg. Het was zondag maar ze kon morgen echt niet op de uitleg van haar docenten letten. Laat staan haar het aankomende examen voor waarzeggerij maken. Professor Perkamentus had gezegd dat ze het rustig aan mocht doen maar toch wilde ze niet zielig doen en was ze van plan morgen toch haar lessen te volgen of anders bij Draco te blijven. Ze liep verder door de ouderwetse gangen. Harry's stem galmde door de hal. 'Hermelien.' Hermelien schrok wakker uit haar gedachte gang en ze stond stil. Harry kwam naar haar toe rennen. ' We hebben heel de hele school afgezocht. De schouwers willen met je praten, waarschijnlijk over wat er gebeurd is… kun je dat aan denk je?' Vroeg Harry. 'Uhm, ja tuurlijk.' Antwoorden Hermelien afwezig. 'Weet je het zeker?' Controleerde Harry ongerust. Hermelien knikten met een gemaakte glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze volgde Harry naar een tijdelijk ongebruikt klaslokaal waar de schouwers zaten.

Toen ze binnen kwam lopen viel iedereen stil. 'Kunnen wij even Hermelien onder vier ogen spreken?' *Insinueerde Tops. Iedereen vertrok zonder commentaar uit het lokaal. Alleen Sirius bleef zitten. Nu waren ze met zijn drieën over in het lokaal. De twee keken ernstig. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg Hermelien na een paar seconden. ' Nou…' Sirius wist niet echt wat hij moest zeggen en keek tops maar aan die het gelukkig van hem overnam. 'Ronald en Harry hebben ons verteld over wat er zich heeft afgespeeld vrijdag avond.' Leidde Tops in. 'Ja? En? Draco heeft ons toch niets aan gedaan? Hij heeft mij zelfs meerder malen gered. Hij heeft tijd gerekt en professor Perkamentus was overal toch van op de hoogte? Dat heeft Draco me zelf verteld.' Zei Hermelien aangerand. Ze was er ziek van dat iedereen Draco als de Bad Guy zag.

'Dat is het probleem.' Begon tops. 'We hebben zijn berichten nar jou opgevangen. En…' 'En wat?' Hermelien stond een beetje sacherijnig te kijken. 'En het klopt niet. Professor Perkamentus heeft nooit iets van Draco gehoord. Behalve dat lord voldemort zijn familie terroriseerde. Dat wisten wij ook. Maar dat Draco de opdracht had Harry uit te leveren was voor ons en ook voor professor Perkamentus totaal onbekend. En er hebben dooddoeners getuigd dat Draco informatie door speelde. Informatie die waarschijnlijk…' 'Bij mij vandaag kwam.'Maakte Hermelien af. 'Ja...' Zei Sirius zacht. Hermelien schoot in de verdediging. 'Maar hij KON geen dooddoener zijn! Hij was nog niet eens zestien! ' 'Hoe weet jij dat voldemort alleen volgelingen die ouder dan zestien zijn toestaat?' Merkte Sirius een verontwaardigd op.

Hermelien had het met Draco wel eens over zijn familie en voldemort Enso gehad maar dat had ze expres op verzoek van Draco zelf niet aan iemand anders verteld. Ze wist dat Draco wat dat betreft thuis problemen had. En dat hij het daar erg moeilijk mee had. Maar dat zou niemand begrijpen.

'Je bedoel dat je WIST wat er bij Draco thuis aan de hand was.' Zei Tops zwaar kwaad/bezorgd. 'Waarom heb je dat aan niemand verteld?!?!? En wat heb je HÉM verteld?' 'Ten eerste, Draco vroeg me omdat niet te doen. Hij had gelijk jullie zouden het toch niet begrijpen. En ten tweede ook al zou ik hem iets verteld hebben zou hij dat nooit gebruiken om voldemort te helpen. EN HIJ WAS GÉÉN DOODOENER! ' Zei Hermelien ontstemd. 'GODVER^&$#( HERMELIEN!' Zei Sirius kwaad met een verharde stem. 'HOE KON JE ZO LOMP ZIJN?' 'Rustig Sirius.' Bedaarde Tops. 'Hermelien hoe weet je zo zeker dat Draco niet loog tegen je? Dat hij echt geen dooddoener is?' zei ze rustig. Hermelien had het nooit echt zeker geweten. Ze WILDE het gewoon niet geloven. Ze kon echter ook geen bewijs geven Draco had nooit met zoveel woorden gezegd dat hij het niet was. Alleen dat hij er niets van WILDE weten. 'Ik, ik weet het niet zeker…' Zei ze zacht.

Tops legde een hand op haar schouder. 'Hermelien.' tops zuchtte even.'Ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen. Maar toen Draco naar het ziekenhuis werd gebracht.' Tops slikte. 'Hij moest verbonden worden en toen zijn blouse werd uitgedaan werd het duidelijk dat hij wel degelijk het Duistere Teken droeg.' 'Hermelien voelde haar lichaam verslappen. Ze ging op de dichts bijzijnde stoel zitten en leunde met de arm de haar hoofd ondersteunde op de tafel.'Maar, mmaar.' Hermelien keek niets ziend voor zich uit. Ze had nog nooit echt naar Draco's arm gekeken. Waarom zou ze? Ze vertrouwde hem blindelings? Maar waarom eigenlijk? Omdat hij zei:, "Ik schiet mezelf liever door mijn kop dan dat ik jou iets laat over komen."? Had ze zichzelf laten bespelen of heeft Draco gewoon een goed toneel spel bij de dooddoeners weg gezet? Ze wist het niet en ze was ook niet van plan een oordeel te vellen voor Draco bij bewustzijn kwam.

'Gaat het?' Vroeg tops. 'Ja tuurlijk.' Zei Hermelien gekalmeerd. 'Je blijft er redelijk rustig onder.' Zei Sirius verontwaardigd. 'Doe niet zo paranoïde Sirius.' Zei Tops. 'Ze is vijftien jaar, ze heeft hem toch nooit zonder shirt gezien?' zei Tops met haar blik nu naar Sirius gedraaid. 'Uhm…' Hermelien keek naar de grond. De twee keken haar met groten ogen aan. 'Chill,' kalmeerde Hermelien. 'Er is niets gebeurd of zo!' Lachte ze. 'We waren gewoon aan het liggen op het gras.' De ogen werden een maat groter. 'NAAST elkaar. Het lag alleen op zijn arm.' Lachte Hermelien iets harder. De twee waren nog niet gerust gesteld. 'Hij had last van zijn schouders en ik masseerde hem even, MEER NIET!' Hermelien lachte zich dood om de twee koppen. Sirius en tops begonnen nu ook een klein beetje te lachen. 'Ja, lach jij maar kleintje.' Pestte Sirius met lichtelijk samen getrokken ogen.

Harry en Ronald kwamen binnen lopen. 'Man, waar denken jullie aan. ik ben vijftien en hij is…' Hermelien minderde met lachen. Ze wist eigenlijk bijna alles van hem maar ze wist niet hoe oud hij precies was. Waneer hij jarig was bijvoorbeeld. Het was nu ongeveer midden 2009, Zij was uit eind 1993 maar hij uit, Uhmmm… iets van begin/midden 92 of zo. Dat zou betekenen dat hij bijna of al zeventien zou zijn. 'Zeventien…' 'Wat is Draco al volwassen?' Vroeg Tops. 'Ik denk het.' 'En WAT hebben jullie precies gedaan?'vroeg Ronald. 'Wil je dat echt weten?' Plaagde Hermelien. 'Is dat niet strafbaar?' Vroeg Harry droog. 'Ik weet niet. Tops is zoenen met een meerder jarige strafbaar?' Vroeg Hermelien extra hard zodat Ronald gerust gesteld werd. 'Niet grappig…' Ronald was zich net de pleuris geschrokken en kon hier niet om lachen. 'Maar hoe gaat het nu verder?' Vroeg hij serieus.

'Op dit moment, proberen we uit te vinden of de doorgespeelde informatie klopt of dat het gewoon verzonnen was.' Zei Sirius toen hij gestopt was met lachen. 'Draco kennende heeft hij informatie doorgespeeld die op zich wel waar is maar alleen of vooral nutteloos.' Zei Hermelien. 'Laten we dat maar hopen,' Zuchtte Sirius. Toen hoorde Hermelien een bekende stem vlak achter zich. 'GRIFFEL!' Het was Draco. Tenminste dat dacht ze. Het klonk of er niets met hem aan de hand was de stem had zelfs een sarcastisch/spottend ondertoontje. Hermelien keek om. Maar er stond niemand achter haar. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Tops. 'Niks, Ik moet het me verbeeld hebben. Ik hallucineer gewoon denk ik.' Antwoordde ze.

* Insinueerde = doelen op

.


	18. Chapter 18

Hoofdstuk 18.

'Hij ligt in coma' zei iedereen. 'Het is voor hem gewoon alsof hij slaapt.' Is wat de doctor concludeerde. Maar Draco wist beter. Hoe konden ze dat nou denken? Hij was nog niet dood ofzo. Nee, Draco was bij bewust zijn en voelde elke zenuw in zijn lijf branden. Hij kon zich alleen niet bewegen en kon alleen hopen dat hij zijn ogen ooit nog kon openen. Het léék of hij sliep maar eigenlijk deed hij dat al lang niet meer hij had gewoon niet de kracht om iets te doen.

Hermelien kon niet slapen door de beelden die zich in haar hoofd bleven herhalen. De gebeurtenis van twee dagen geleden was onontkoombaar. Overal waar ze kwam werd ze nagekeken en overal waar ze zelf keek zag ze het voor zich, Het had zichzelf tot een spook verhaal ontwikkeld. Een verdraaide roddel met de meest gestoorde achterliggende gedachtes. Vooral voor Draco waren de roddels erg onvriendelijk, Nee een beetje onmenselijk zelfs. Hij zou dit allemaal gepland hebben en als een soort zelfmoord terrorist Harry potter uitgeleverd aan hij die niet genoemd mag worden, of iets anders in die richting. Draco had zijn kant van het verhaal niet verteld, zij nam het voor hem op, maar ook de schouwer wisten niet wat ze van hem moesten denken. Het enige wat ze kon doen is wachtten, en hopen dat Draco bij bewust zijn kwam. Toen hoorde Hermelien de zelfde stem die ze die middag al had gehoord. 'GRIFFEL!' Ze stond op en liep naar de deur. Ze keek de slaapzaal rond maar er was niemand wakker. Ze moest het zich verbeeld hebben.

Ze liep naar de zieken zaal ze moest Draco zien. 'Niemand vroeg jou wat vieze kleine modderbloed. ' Ze herkende het wel.. 'Hee, komen jullie de show bekijken?' Zei de zelfde stem terwijl ze verder weg zakte. Gevolgd door luid spottend gelach. Ze herkende de stem. Het was Draco, maar nog voor het feest. In jaar drie of zo. Hermelien lachte toen ze terug dacht aan haar woede uitbarsting.

De zaal was leeg koud en eenzaam. Ze keek naar Draco's uitdrukkingsloze gezicht. Ze zag Draco's lachende gezicht nu voor zich. Ze voelde zichzelf rustig worden. 'Welterusten m'n lieve Draco…' fluisterde ze 'Daar ben je! Ik wist wel dat ik je hier zou vinden.' Professor Lupin kwam aanlopen. 'ow hallo professor, ik uhm.' Stamelde Hermelien. ' Wilde net naar je slaapzaal terug lopen? Dat dacht ik nou ook.' 'Ja maar…' 'Hermelien ik weet dat het moeilijk is maar dat betekend niet dat je midden in de nacht door de school kan gaan spoken.' 'Nog heel even, ik ben zo weer weg. Echt waar.' Beloofde Hermelien. Professor Lupin keek Hermelien even aan. 'Als je maar zorgt dat sneep je niet vind want die is denk ik misschien iets minder begrip vol.' Professor Lupin was best Chill beter als professor sneep van die sukkel mocht je niks als je niet bij zwadderig hoorde. Hermelien knikte en Professor Lupin liep rustig weg. Ze liet haar hoofd op zijn kussen rusten. Voor even bleef naar zijn bewegingloze zijprofiel kijken. Haar ogen sloten zich langzaam tot een zacht gekreun uit Draco's mond ontstond. 'Eindelijk!' Dacht Draco, het was niet veel. Het was zelfs bijna niet maar hij had teken van leven gegeven! 'wooohoo!' het gekreun had eigenlijk 'Hermelien.' Moeten worden maar 'emle.' En een kleine glimlach, Was voor dit moment even goed genoeg. Vooral toen hij Hermelien armen om zich heen voelde. En haar stem hoorde. 'Alles komt goed…'


	19. Chapter 19

Hoofdstuk 19

----------------------------------Drie dagen na dat Draco was bij gekomen----------------------------------

Narcissa Malfidus kwam met een gebogen de ziekenzaal binnen slenteren. Je zag dat ze gehuild had en ze had duidelijk ook niet de moeite gedaan om dat te verbergen. Ze zag eruit of ze was aangereden door een hogesnelheidstrein. Langzaam liep ze naar Draco's bed. Hermelien die Draco nog steeds geen dag alleen had gelaten stond op en liep de zaal uit, nadat de blikken van Narcissa en Draco waren gekruist. Narcissa nam plaats op de stoel naast Draco. Draco wist niet wat er aan de hand was. Er moest iets vreselijks gebeurd zijn dat was zeker, hij had zijn moeder nog nooit zo gezien. Narcissa begon met trillende stem te praten. 'De dokter vertelde me dat je snel weer zal genezen.' Een klein schuldig glimlachje verscheen op haar gezicht. `Dit zo ongelofelijk fake, wat moet ze* nu weer.´ Dacht Draco terwijl hij Hermelien de gang in zag verdwijnen.

'Je moet weten dat je vader nooit slechte intenties tegen over jou had Draco. Hij wilde alleen het beste voor ons gezin…' 'Welk gezin?' Onderbrak Draco kil. 'Hij dacht alleen aan zichzelf ma. Je was alleen te blind om dat te zien. Het boeide hem niet wat er met ons gebeurde alleen hoe mensen over ons maar vooral over hem dachten.' Draco probeerde zich in te houden. Maar hij kon het niet hebben dat zelf hierin Narcissa haar man beschermde. Een vader en moeder kon je het niet noemen. Narcissa kreeg weer de tranen in haar ogen. 'Je hebt gelijk,' snikte ze zacht.'Owja?' Reageerde Draco verbaasd. Na al die jaren proberen had Draco eindelijk zijn moeder overtuigd? Moest hij eerst half dood gaan voor dat ze het eindelijk snapte? Jezus beetje traag van begrip of zo? Draco had een IQ van boven de 154 maar waar hij dat vandaan had was een raadsel. Zowel zijn vader als zijn moeder waren niet echt de helderste lichten.

'Hij was soms wat egoïstisch maar dat be..' 'Wat egoïstisch? Is dat niet wat zwak uitgedrukt ma? Het valt me op dat je hele zinnen tegen me praat hoe minder hoe beter was het niet?' Dat laatste vond Draco zelf ook iets te bot van zichzelf. Maar toch dat waren haar woorden. Hij had geen zin meer om zich in te houden tegen zijn moeder. Ze had hem genegeerd en verdedigde zijn vader onder elke omstandigheid. 'En dan moet ik happy family gaan spleen? Krijg toch flink de t*&)(% .' Dacht Draco bijna hard op. Hij keek Narcissa niet in de ogen. Ze stond op niet huilend of gekwetst. Maar met dezelfde arrogante kop die ze Draco altijd gaf. ´Ik wist het.´ mompelde Draco zacht. Hij wist van te voren dat, dat zielige gezicht van zijn moeder een groot toneel spel was. 'Wat is er met jou aan de hand?!? Eerst verraad je ons met die modderbloed, en dan…' 'Ach donder toch een eind op,' Narcissa keek geshockt. 'Ow sorry, praatte ik te snel, te veel woorden? Rot op! Dat beter?' 'PARDON?' 'Deze preek krijg ik al sinds dat ik vijf ben. En het slaat nergens op! Ik heb jullie nooit verraden! En ik ben niet verliefd op een modderbloed, maar op een betere heks dan jij ooit kan worden! Ik snap niet dat ik al die jaren heb geloofd dat afkomst ook maar een fl*kker uit maakt!' 'Weet je wel wat je je vader en mij aan doet!' zei Narcissa op hoge, harde toon en half huilend. ' Probeer je me nu alleen een schuld gevoel aan te praten? Of ben je echt vergeten wat jullie mij aandeden? DENKEN JULLIE TWEE ECHT DAT JULLIE ZO GEWELDIG GOED VOOR ME WAREN? DAT IK NA AL DIE BELEDIGINGEN, BEVELEN EN DAGEN WAARIN IK VOOR JULLIE SIMPEL WEG TOTAAL NIET BESTOND. IK BIJ JULLIE IN HET KRIJT STA? JULLIE DANKBAR BEN? Ronduit Zielig gewoon…' zei Draco hatelijk zonder zijn stem echt veel te verheffen. Narcissa liep met op geheven hoofd weg. Draco keek niet eens. Het enige wat hij hoorde was het geklik van haar hoge hakken op de massief stenen vloer.

Blijk baar stonden Sirius, Jade en Hermelien niet ver van de zieken zaal vandaan want enkele seconde na dat Narcissa de kamer uit liep kwamen hun binnen lopen. 'Wat was er met haar aan de hand? Heeft ze een nagel gebroken of zo.' zei Jade met opgetrokken wenkbrauw en het gezicht naar de koepel deur. 'Nee, ze is pist omdat ze me niet de schuld kan geven dat pa gepakt is.' 'waarom zou ze jou daar de schuld van willen geven.' Vroeg Hermelien serieus. 'Who knows. Ik heb alleen geen idee wat ze hier deed…' Antwoordde Draco.

------------------------------------Wat er gebeurde in de daarop volgende weken------------------------------------

Draco herstelde verrassend snel. Nou ja snel. Hij kon `na vier weken liggen en 2 weken in een ontzettend onhandige rolstoel, weer lopen` ( met krukken maar hé, lopen is lopen toch? ) en na drie weken met die gekke dingen te hebben gelopen kon hij eindelijk weer op éígen kracht op z'n benen staan. Er werd geen proces tegen hem aangespand. Hij werd vrienden met Harry, Ron, en de rest van het clubie. Hermelien kreeg op record leeftijd een beurs voor de universiteit. En maakte daar dan ook goed gebruik van. Jade en Sirius trouwde ongeveer 1 ½ maand na dit uhm, kleine incident en zijn nu nog steeds samen. (ook al worden ze soms lichtelijk gestoord van elkaar xD) De heer van het duister en zijn slaafjes hielden zich lange tijd rustig. En veel van de gearresteerde dooddoeners waren bereid om informatie voor straf vermindering te ruilen. De meeste zitten nu in askaban weg te kwijnen. Maar wij hebben er gelukkig geen last meer van. Narcissa Malfidus is vrij gesproken waarom is eigenlijk nu nog steeds een raadsel. Lucius Malfidus daarentegen werd veroordeeld voor 12 moorden in de naam van voldemort. En was niet van plan om zij heer te verraden, met als gevolg dat hij was over gebracht naar azkaban. Waar hij het niet lang volgehouden…

_______________________________________________________________________________

* Ze is in deze zin Narcissa niet Hermelien!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry dat het zolang duurde… Ik had zeg maar geen computer.

Hoofdstuk 20

---------------------------------------------------- ongeveer 12 jaar later…. ------------------------------------------------

Draco draaide zich om. Hij was in de loop der jaren alleen nog maar knapper geworden, en natuurlijk wat aardiger. Maar of tie z'n temperament was kwijt geraakt. Dat zou ik dan weer niet zeggen. Het happy koppel woonde nou al een jaar of 6 samen en Draco was ongeveer een jaar geleden getroffen door een verstandsverbijstering (zo noemt hij het zelf) zodat hij Hermelien ten huwelijk vroeg.

'Jow randdebiel! Wakker worden.' 'Krijg de pleuris.' Ronald en Harry begonnen te lachen. 'Zoek een leven maar Laat mij gewoon slapen.' Kreunde Draco. Harry pakte een emmer~en liep naar de kraan zonder dat Draco er erg in had. FLATSH!! Draco sprong scheldend z'n bed uit. Doorweekt van het ijskoude water. 'Ik zei toch, wakker worden.' Lachte Ronald. 'Weet je wel hoe laat het is?' Vroeg Harry geamuseerd. 'Nee, en waarom zou mij dat boeie?' 'Nou omdat je over minder dan drie kwartier bij het altaar moet staan?' zei Ronald droog. 'Welke dag is het vandaag?' vroeg Draco verward. 'Twee dagen na je vrijgezellen feest. Weet je nog?' zei Ronald terwijl hij moeite deed niet in lachen uit te barsten. 'Dat was gister toch?' 'Nee twee dagen geleden malloot, je doet er lang over je roes uit te slapen.' Draco begon kei hard te schelden. 'Hoe ben je eigenlijk thuis gekomen?' vroeg Harry. 'Met de auto zal wel moeten, ik was te dronken om te lopen. En waarschijnlijk door het raam naar binnen geklommen want ik was m'n sleutels al kwijt voor ik mijn vijfde glas achter over had geslagen. Niet dat ik me vanaf daar nog veel herinner maar…' 'Klinkt logisch' knikte Harry.

Draco kleedde zich snel om. (foei, dames niet kijken) 'Kijk eens ff uit het raam,' Riep Ronald vanuit de kamer ernaast. Buiten stond een gloed nieuwe B.M.W, althans dat was het voor eer gister avond. Nu was er niet echt veel van over. Ronald pakte en auto sleutel van de grond. Blieb, Blieb. Drie van de vier lampen knipperde. 'Laten we maar een taxi nemen.' Mompelde Draco sacherijnig.

---------------------------------------------- In de dames kleed kamer -----------------------------------------------------

(Heren nu geen voor jullie interessante animaties in jullie lege hoofdjes verzinnen)

Hermelien was er door de jaren heen qua uiterlijk ook niet bepaalt op achteruit gegaan. En had leren omgaan met Draco's uhm, echte verstandsverbijsteringen. Zonder zomaar over zich heen te laten lopen. Draco en Hermelien hadden zeg maar ruzie over alles wat te maken had met de bruiloft, en dan bedoel ik ook echt alles van de locatie tot de bloemen en daar de tint weer van. (Hermelien was natuurlijk de grootste drukte maker om alles. Draco kon het eigenlijk niet veel schelen. HOE kregen ze dan ruzie o, alwetende schrijfster? Da wit gin mens. Dat hadden ze gewoon.) Hermelien had tijdelijk een onderkomen bij Sirius en jade in ieder geval tot de bruiloft was geweest. (Die twee begrepen ook maar al te goed hoe moeilijk het was het eens te worden over je eigen bruiloft) En had vooral veel zelf geregeld. (Uiteindelijk hoefde Draco alleen nog maar te dokken xD)

Jade ginny en Hermelien stonden in de kleed kamer. Zeg maar alles te doen wat meiden doen voor een bruiloft. Jurken onhandig aan doen, (HEREN!!! WAT ZEI IK NOU?) zes keer make-up over nieuw, haar krullen stijlen en weer op nieuw. Tot ze na 2 uur er achter komen dat ze er maar 1 ½ hadden. Of iets in die richting.

------------------------------------------------------------De bruiloft-----------------------------------------------------------

Dit speelt zich af in zeg maar een enorme kerk, en als ik zeg enorm dan bedoel ik zeg maar kathedraal achtig.

20 min Voor de gaste kwamen

'Waar zijn ze in godsnaam!' Riep Jade, 'Echt als die drie te laat zijn, zijn ze er geweest,' vervolgde ze. 'Dan zul je op je beurt moeten wachten.' Riep Hermelien vanuit haar stoel naast de kap tafel.

Terwijl Ginny gestrest haar haar voor de derde keer deed stond Jade tik voetend te wachten met een lichtelijk moor .

'F*CK FO*K FOC* *OCK FOCK.' Kermde Draco terwijl hij zijn hoofd tegen de rugleuning liet vallen. 'Hermelien gaat je zo vermoorden,' Lachte Ronald die naast hem zat. 'Alsof ik dat nog niet weet?' reageerde Draco nukkig. Harry en Ronald deden hard hun best om hun lach in te houden, het lukte alleen niet zoals geplant. 'Je weet wat ze jullie aandoet begrijp ik.' Vroeg Draco met op getrokken wenkbrauwen. Het geluid van gegrinnik veranderde spontaan in de vraag of de taxi niet sneller kon.

10 / 5 min. Voor de gaste zouden moeten komen.

De vroege gaste kwamen nu al. Hermelien keek vanuit het raam naar de ingang en kreeg als zoveelste een lichtelijke drang om te gaan schelden. 'WAAR KOMEN JULLIE IN GODSNAAM VANDAAN?' riep Jade toen de drie binnen kwamen rennen. 'Geen tijd ik leg alles later wel uit.' Antwoordde Draco al rennend.

Net voor het zichtveld van de binnen stromende gasten stopte de drie zodat het leek of ze heel rustig en gepland de kerk in kwamen lopen. Er was niemand van de Malfidus familie. ( Ik denk niet dat dat veel uitleg nodig heeft. ) van de griffel familie waren er een hand vol mensen maar die was niet zo groot.

----------------------------------------Toen Hermelien de kerk binnenliep-------------------------------------.

'Dude doe je mond dicht da's zijn verloofde.' Fluisterde Harry tegen Ron. 'Dude doe je mond dicht. Dat staat wat slimmer.' Fluisterde Ron toen tegen Harry. 'Dude doe je mond dicht.' Fluisterde ze beide tegen Harry. Hermelien liep glimlachend naar het altaar. 'Als je wilt staren staar dan naar haar gezicht sukkel.' Fluisterde Ron terwijl Draco rood aan liep.

Na een hoop gezanik van de priester kwam eindelijk het verlossende "U mag nu de bruid kussen" onder een hoop gejuich liepen de twee de kerk uit naar.

(En voor de details van beide vrijgezelle feesten moet je maar even mailen, dat paste niet meer tussen het verhaal dus als je wilt stuur ik het hoofdstukje door.)


End file.
